Opuszczony przez Disneya
Niektórzy z was mogli słyszeć, że Disney jest odpowiedzialny za przynajmniej jedno, „żywe” Miasto Duchów. Disney zbudował „Wyspę Skarbów”, ośrodek w Baker’s Bay na Bahamach. NIE BYŁ wymarłym miastem od początku! Statki wycieczkowe Disneya zatrzymywały się w ośrodku i zostawiały turystów, aby wypoczęli w luksusie. I to jest FAKT. Sprawdźcie to sami. Disney włożył tam $30,000,000… tak, trzydzieści milionów dolarów. A potem porzucili. Disney obwiniał płycizny (zbyt płytko dla ich statków), a nawet padło oskarżenie w stronę pracowników. Mówili, że skoro mieszkają na Bahamach, to są zbyt leniwi, aby wypełniać swoje obowiązki. I tu kończy się znana wersja tej historii. Powodem nie był ani piasek, ani tym bardziej lenistwo pracowników. Obie to tylko wygodne wymówki. Szczerze wątpię, aby miało to jakikolwiek związek z prawdą. Czemu nie kupuję oficjalnej wersji? Przez Pałac Mowgliego. Niedaleko plażowego miasta zwanego Szmaragdową Wyspą w Północnej Karolinie, Disney zaczął budowę „Pałacu Mowgliego” pod koniec lat 90. Pomysł zakładał ośrodek stylizowany na dżunglę z ogromnym, tak, zgadliście, PAŁACEM w centrum tego wszystkiego. Jeśli nie wiecie kim jest Mowgli, to lepiej przypomnijcie sobie „Księgę Dżungli”. To jedna ze starszych kreskówek Disneya. Mowgli jest porzuconym dzieckiem, wychowanym w dżungli przez zwierzęta i jednocześnie zastraszany/ścigany przez inne. Pałac Mowgliego od początku był kontrowersyjnym przedsięwzięciem. Disney kupił ogromny, bardzo drogi teren pod budowę. Wokół tych zakupów wybuchło kilka skandali. Lokalny rząd twierdził, że to „wspaniały obszar” na budowę domów dla ludzi, a potem zmienił zdanie i sprzedali wszystko Disneyowi. W pewnym momencie zburzono nawet dom, który dopiero co postawiono, bez wyjaśnienia. Ziemie zagarnięte przez rząd miały służyć budowie jakiejś fikcyjnej autostrady. Wiedząc już co się dzieje, ludzie zaczęli ją nazywać „Autostradą Myszki Miki”. Pojawiły się plany. Kilku cwaniaczków zarządu Disneya zwołało zebranie miejskie. Chcieli wmówić wszystkim, jak dochodowy to będzie projekt. Kiedy pokazali projekt, ten gigantyczny Indyjski Pałac… otoczony DŻUNGLĄ… z załogą składającą się z kobiet i mężczyzn w skórach, z plemiennymi narzędziami… cóż, wystarczy, że napiszę, że ludziom oczy wyszły z orbit. Mówimy o ogromnym Indyjskim Pałacu, Dżungli i skórach nie tylko w centrum dość bogatego regionu, ale także w jakiś sposób „ksenofobicznego”, na południu USA. Była to dość sporna mieszanka. Ktoś z tłumu chciał wejść na scenę, ale szybko wyniosła go ochrona, zdążył tylko połamać jedną z tablic na kolanie. Disney właściwie to samo zrobił z tą społecznością, złamał ją na kolanie. Domy zostały zrównane z ziemią, ziemia oczyszczona, i nikt nie miał w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia. Lokalna telewizja i gazety były przeciwko ośrodkowi od początku, ale jakieś chore powiązania marketingu Disneya z miejscowymi dały o sobie znać i wkrótce media zmieniły zdanie. W każdym razie, Wyspa Skarbów, Bahamy. Disney utopił w tym te miliony, a potem olał. To samo stało się z Pałacem Mowgliego. Ukończono jego budowę. Goście już nawet przebywali w środku. Okolice były zalewane napływem turystów, co wzmagało napięcie i irytowało przyjezdnych. I nagle wszystko się zatrzymało. Disney zamknął ośrodek i nikt nie wiedział co myśleć. Ale byli całkiem zadowolenie z tego powodu. Strata Disneya była całkiem zabawna dla ludzi, którzy nie chcieli tego od początku. Szczerze mówiąc, to nie interesowałem się sprawą więcej, zamknęli to ponad dekadę temu. Mieszkam może ze cztery godziny drogi od Szmaragdowej Wyspy, więc tak na prawdę słyszałem tylko ploty i nie brałem ich na poważnie. I wtedy przeczytałem artykuł kogoś, kto zwiedził Wyspę Skarbów i napisał o tym na całego bloga, o wszystkich popierdolonych rzeczach, które tam znalazł. Rzeczy po prostu… zostawiono. Wyposażenie roztrzaskane, powycierane, prawdopodobnie wszystko zniszczone przez rozgoryczonych pracowników, którzy stracili swoje posady. Całkiem prawdopodobne, że okoliczni mieszkańcy też brali w tym udział. Ludzie byli po prostu wściekli na Wyspę Skarbów tak, jak ci tutaj na Pałac Mowgliego. Dodatkowo krążyły plotki, że Disney wypuścił wszystko ze swych akwariów do pobliskich wód, gdy zamknęli ośrodek… wliczając rekiny. Kto nie chciałby na tym zarobić? Zmierzam do tego, że ten blog o Wyspie Skarbów dał mi do myślenie, Mimo, że wiele lat minęło od zamknięcia, pomyślałem, że może być fajnie trochę „pozwiedzać” Pałac Mowgliego. Zrobić kilka zdjęć, opisać swoje doświadczenia i pewnie wziąć coś ze sobą na pamiątkę. Nie powiem, żeby mi nie zależało, ale szczerze to zajęło mi rok, żeby się zebrać i tam pojechać. W ciągu tego roku, szukałem informacji o Pałacu… a raczej próbowałem znaleźć cokolwiek. Oczywiście żadna oficjalna strona Disneya nie wspomniała o tym ani słowem. Wszystko usunięto do cna. Co dziwi mnie jeszcze bardziej, nikt przede mną nie pomyślał o napisaniu bloga o Pałacu albo wrzuceniu zdjęć. Na żadnej ze stron lokalnej telewizji ani gazety nie było wzmianki o tym miejscu, ale można było się tego spodziewać, przecież byli za Disneyem. Przecież nie ośmieszaliby samych siebie, no nie? Ostatnio dowiedziałem się, że korporacje mogą poprosić Google, na przykład, o usunięcie linków z wyników wyszukiwania… w zasadzie bez powodu. Więc to nie chodzi o to, że nikt nie mówił o ośrodku, ale o to, że ich wypowiedzi są „niedostępne”. Ostatecznie ledwo znalazłem ośrodek. Wszystko, co miałem, to stara jak cholera mapa, którą dostałem pocztą w latach 90. Była to broszura promocyjna wysłana do ludzi, którzy odwiedzili Disney World, a biorąc pod uwagę, że byłem tam w latach 80, to zapewne była „bardzo aktualna”. Nie miałem zamiaru na niej polegać. Po prostu leżała z książkami i komiksami z dzieciństwa. Przypomniałem sobie o niej kilka miesięcy po rozpoczęciu zbierania informacji, a potem kilka kolejnych tygodni, żeby ją znaleźć w schowkach rodziców. Ale ZNALAZŁEM ją. Miejscowi nie pomogli, gdyż większość przeprowadziła się tu najwyżej parę lat temu… a ci starsi drwili ze mnie i robili niezbyt „ładne” gesty, gdy tylko mówiłem „Gdzie znajdę Pałac…”. Dojazd prowadził mnie przez niezwykle długi korytarz przerośniętych roślin tropikalnych, które najwyraźniej zdziczały i rozrosły się po tym obszarze mieszając się z lokalnymi gatunkami. Próbowały „przejąć” teren. Byłem pod wrażeniem, gdy dotarłem do bramy frontowej. Potężna, monolityczna, drewniana brama, której podpory po obu stronach wyglądały, jakby były wycięte z gigantycznych sekwoi. Sama brama w kilku miejscach była podziurawiona przez dzięcioły i przeżarta przez insekty. Na bramie wisiała metalowa tabliczka, jakiś byle jak odcięty kawałek z napisem wykonanym ręcznie czarną farbą : „OPUSZCZONY PRZEZ DISNEYA”. Od razu wiadomo, że to robota dawnych mieszkańców lub pracowników, którzy chcieli w ten sposób wyrazić protest. Bramy były otwarte na tyle, aby dało się przez nie przejść, ale samochód się już nie zmieści. Wziąłem aparat cyfrowy i mapę, na której tylnej okładce był plan ośrodka. W środku sytuacja z roślinami wyglądała tak, jak na zewnątrz. Drzewa palmowe były zaniedbane i stały poszarpane wśród swoich własnych kokosów. Banany tak samo, wokół pełno fermentujących owoców i owadów. Można to nazwać rodzajem konfliktu między porządkiem i chaosem, równo posadzone rzędy kwiatów i bylin, a z drugiej strony przerośnięte chwasty i śmierdzące, czarne grzyby. Wszystko to, co zostało na zewnątrz, było zniszczone, gnijące drewno i kawałki bliżej nieokreślonych materiałów. To, co było najprawdopodobniej informacją turystyczną lub barem, teraz było kupą gruzu, zniszczone przez wandali, dobite kaprysami pogody. Jedną najbardziej interesującą z rzeczy tutaj, był posąg Baloo, przyjaznego niedźwiedzia z „Księgi Dżungli”, który stał na czymś w rodzaju dziedzińca przed głównym budynkiem. Machał powitalnie w zasadzie do nikogo, patrząc w dal z zabawnym uśmiechem, szczerząc zęby. Ptasie odchody pokrywały praktycznie całą powierzchnię jego „futra”, natomiast na podstawie zadomowiły się winorośle. Podszedłem bliżej głównego budynku – Pałacu – i zobaczyłem, że ściany są pokryte graffiti, a oryginalna farba się złuszczyła i odpadła. Drzwi wejściowe nie były otwarte, zostały wyjęte z zawiasów i ukradzione. Nad drzwiami, czy też nad tym, co nimi kiedyś było, ktoś ponownie namalował „OPUSZCZONY PRZEZ DISNEYA”. Chciałem wam opowiedzieć o tych wszystkich wspaniałościach, które znalazłem w Pałacu. Zapomniane posągi, porzucone kasy, żyjące w tajemnicy społeczeństwo bezdomnych żebraków… ale nie. Wnętrze budynku było tak puste, że miało wrażenie, że ludzie ukradli nawet gzymsy. Wszystko, co było zbyt duże, by to ukraść… lady, biurka, wielkie sztuczne drzewa… leżały wśród tej wypełnionej echem komnaty, która wzmacniała wszystkie dźwięki, a każdy mój krok wydawał się być strzałem z karabinu. Sprawdziłem plan piętra, po czym zwiedziłem wszystkie lokacje godne uwagi. Kuchnia była taka, jak można sobie wyobrazić… przemysłowa „linia produkcyjna” ze wszystkimi bajerami, nie oszczędzono na tym. Każda szklana powierzchnia była stłuczona, każde drzwi zdjęte z zawiasów, każda metalowa powierzchnia pognieciona i skopana. Całe to miejsce śmierdziało jak stare szczyny. Wielka zamrażarka, teraz ani trochę niefunkcjonująca, miała rzędy pustych półek. Haki zwisały z sufitu, zapewne służyły do zawieszania mięsa. Przystanąłem na chwilę, bo zauważyłem, że one się bujają. Poruszały się losowo, a ich ruchy były tak wolne i małe, że praktycznie niemożliwe do zauważenia. Stwierdziłem, że to przez dźwięk moich kroków odbijających się od ścian, więc zatrzymałem jeden z nich ręką, po czym ostrożnie puściłem, ale ten po chwili znów zaczął się bujać. Łazienki nie były w lepszym stanie, niż reszta. Tak jak na Wyspie Skarbów, ktoś celowo rozwalił całe ceramiczne wyposażenie kokosami i innymi przyborami. Na podłodze był jakiś centymetr zatęchłej, zjełczałej wody, więc szybko stamtąd się oddaliłem. Dziwne było to, że wszystkie zlewy, muszle klozetowe (i bidety w łazienkach dla pań, tak, tam też poszedłem) kapały, ciekły lub po prostu woda swobodnie z nich leciała. Logicznym było dla mnie, że powinni odłączyć wodę już daaawno temu. W środku było bardzo dużo pomieszczeń, ale oczywiście nie miałem czasu zajrzeć do wszystkich. Tych kilka, do których zajrzałem, było równie zdemolowanych, co reszta i nie spodziewałem się znaleźć tam czegokolwiek. Myślałem, że w jednym z pomieszczeń jest radio lub telewizor, bo wydawało mi się, że słyszę stamtąd jakąś rozmowę. Brzmiało jak szept, ale to pewnie mój oddech odbijający się echem albo znowu płynąca gdzieś woda, a mój umysł płatał mi figle. W każdym razie wydawało mi się, że słyszę coś takiego : - No nie wierzę. - (krótka, niezrozumiała odpowiedź) - Nie wiedziałem o tym, nie wiedziałem. - Twój ojciec ci powiedział. - (niezrozumiała odpowiedź lub płacz) Wiem, wiem, że to brzmi niedorzecznie. Tylko mówię, czego doświadczyłem, dlaczego pomyślałem, że coś się tam może dziać albo, co gorsza, kilku włóczęgów się tam zaszyło i pewnie by mnie zadźgali. Znów przy drzwiach wejściowych Pałacu zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie znalazłem nic wartego uwagi i tylko zmarnowałem czas. Gdy spojrzałem przez drzwi, zauważyłem coś interesującego na dziedzińcu, co musiałem wcześniej przegapić. Coś, co było warte całego zachodu, nawet jeśli zrobiłbym tylko zdjęcie. Był tam bardzo realistyczny posąg pytona, długi na jakieś 25 metrów, ”wijący” się wokół piedestału, niedaleko centrum dziedzińca. Słońce już zaczynało zachodzić, więc światło padało na niego wprost idealnie, aby zrobić zdjęcie. Podszedłem do pytona i strzeliłem fotkę. Stanąłem na palcach i zrobiłem następną. Podszedłem bliżej, żeby uchwycić szczegóły jego pyska. Powoli, jak gdyby nigdy nic, pyton uniósł głowę, spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, odwrócił się i ześlizgnął z piedestału w trawę, w stronę drzew. Cały 25-metrowy wąż. Jego głowa dawno zniknęła w lesie zanim ogon w ogóle opuścił piedestał. Disney wypuścił wszystkie ich egzotyczne zwierzęta na wolność. Na planie zauważyłem „Reptilarium”. Powinienem wiedzieć. Czytałem o rekinach na Wyspie Skarbów, i powinienem wiedzieć, że tutaj zrobią tak samo. Oniemiałem, całkiem zgłupiałem. Chyba długo stałem z rozdziawionymi ustami, zanim się ogarnąłem i wróciłem na Ziemię. Mrugnąłem kilka razy i odsunąłem się od miejsca, gdzie był wąż, w stronę Pałacu. Nawet mimo faktu, że go już tu nie było, nie miałem ochoty ryzykować i wróciłem do Pałacu. Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów, wymierzyłem sobie kilka „liści” na otrzeźwienie. Rozejrzałem się za jakimś miejscem, gdzie mogę usiąść, bo moje nogi zachowywały się, jakby były z galarety. Oczywiście, że nie było gdzie usiąść. No chyba, że na dywanie z rozbitego szkła i liści albo na biurku, które pewnie zaraz by się złamało. Widziałem schody niedaleko głównego korytarza Pałacu, więc zdecydowałem się usiąść na nich i poczekać, aż poczuję się lepiej. Schody były dość daleko od frontu budynku, więc były dość czyste, w zasadzie zbierały tylko kurz. Zdjąłem metalową tablicę ze ściany, znów z napisem „OPUSZCZONY PRZEZ DISNEYA”, do którego już zdążyłem przywyknąć. Położyłem ją na schodach i usiadłem na niej, żeby się zbytnio nie pobrudzić. Schody prowadziły w dół, do piwnicy. Używając lampy aparatu, jako improwizowanej latarki, zdołałem dostrzec, że schody kończyły się metalowymi drzwiami zamkniętymi na kłódkę. Znak na drzwiach… taki prawdziwy znak… „TYLKO MASKOTKI! DZIĘKUJĘ!”. Zebrałem się w sobie, z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, miejsce „tylko dla maskotek” z pewnością zawierało coś interesującego… Po drugie, kłódka z pewnością była na swoim miejscu. Nikt tam nie wchodził. Ani wandale, ani rabusie, nikt. Było to jedyne miejsce, które mogłem naprawdę „zwiedzić” i znaleźć coś wartego sfotografowania i „pożyczenia”. Przybyłem do Pałacu, zgadzając się ze sobą, ze wzięcie czegoś stąd nie będzie niczym złym, bo przecież to miejsce jest opuszczone. Sforsowanie kłódki nie zajęło mi dużo czasu. Chociaż nie. Nie zajęło dużo czasu oderwanie metalowej płytki, do której kłódka była przyczepiona. Czas i rdza zrobiły swoje, udało mi się odgiąć płużkę i wyrwać śruby ze ściany – widocznie nikt wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał albo nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Miejsce „tylko dla maskotek” było zaskakującą i bardzo miłą odmianą w porównaniu do tego, co już widziałem. Po pierwsze, co druga lub co trzecia lampa jarzeniowa jeszcze działała, nawet jeśli migała i gasła co chwilę. Po drugie, niczego nie ukradziono albo zniszczono, chociaż czas już zrobił swoje. Na stołach były notatniki i długopisy, były też zegary… nawet zegar czasu pracy pełny podbitych kart pracowników. Krzesła stały porozrzucane po pokoju. Był nawet pokój wypoczynkowy ze starym, zamocowanym na stałe telewizorem i już dawno spleśniałe jedzenie i napoje na półkach. Było jak w jakimś postapokaliptycznym filmie, gdzie wszystko zachowało się w stanie sprzed ewakuacji. Gdy tak chodziłem krętymi korytarzami, miejsca „tylko dla maskotek”, widoki stawały się coraz bardziej interesujące. Biurka i stoły powywracane, kartki papieru porozrzucane i prawie przyrośnięte do brudnej podłogi, a pleśń już prawie całkiem zasłaniała czerwoną wykładzinę. Wszystko wydawało się „kruche”. Cokolwiek z drewna rozpadało się, gdy przyłożyłem nawet niewielką ilość siły, ubrania wiszące na wieszakach w jednym z pomieszczeń po prostu się rozpruwały, gdy tylko je dotknąłem. Najbardziej denerwowało mnie to, że światło było coraz rzadsze, a coraz mniej lamp działało im dalej zagłębiałem się w wilgotne, ciemne korytarze tego miejsca. W końcu dotarłem do drzwi w czarno żółte paski z napisem „PRZYGOTOWANIE POSTACI 1”. Drzwi nie były otwarte. Wywnioskowałem, że pewnie tutaj trzymali kostiumy i zdecydowanie chciałem mieć zdjęcie tego cuchnącego burdelu. Jakbym się nie starał, drzwi stały nieruchomo. Tak było dopóki się nie poddałem i nie zacząłem wracać. Usłyszałem ciche kliknięcie, a drzwi otworzyły się powoli z piskiem. W środku było kompletnie ciemno. Czarno. Użyłem lampy aparatu, żeby poszukać włącznika światła przy drzwiach, ale nie było tam nic. Kontynuowałem poszukiwania, moje podekscytowanie zniszczyło głośne, elektryczne brzęczenie. Rzędy świateł nade mną nagle się zapaliły, migocząc jak wszystkie inne, które minąłem. Chwilę potrwało, zanim moje oczy się przyzwyczaiły i wyglądało na to, że światło będzie coraz jaśniejsze, aż eksplodują świetlówki… ale właśnie, kiedy myślałem, że osiągną najjaśniejsze stadium, światła lekko przygasły i się ustatkowały. Pokój był taki, jak sobie wyobraziłem. Różne kostiumy Disneya wisiały na ścianach, tak upchane i nagromadzone, że wyglądały jak rysunkowe zwłoki zwisające z niewidzialnej pętli. Było pełno skórzanych strojów i innych „lokalnych” na wieszakach z tyłu. thumb|Tak mógł wyglądać kostium.To, co wydawało mi się dziwne i co chciałem od razu sfotografować, to kostium Myszki Miki na środku pokoju. W przeciwieństwie do innych przebrań, leżał na podłodze na plecach, jak ofiara morderstwa. Futro na stroju było przegniłe i liniało, tworząc „łyse” łaty. Jeszcze dziwniejsza była kolorystyka kostiumu. Wyglądała jak negatyw oryginalnej Myszki Miki. Czarny w miejscu białego i biały w miejscu czarnego. Czerwone elementy jego stroju były niebieskawe. Widok był na tyle odpychający, że zostawiłem robienie zdjęć na sam koniec. Zrobiłem zdjęcie kostiumów wiszących na ścianie. Od góry, od dołu, z boku, aby pokazać wszystkie te wstrętne, rysunkowe twarze, niektórym brakowało plastikowych oczu. Wtedy postanowiłem upozorować scenę. Położyć jedną z tych przemoczonych głów na śliskiej, brudnej podłodze. Sięgnąłem po głowę kostiumu Kaczora Donalda i ostrożnie ją zdjąłem, żeby mi się czasem nie rozpadła w rękach. Spojrzałem na wielkooką twarz butwiejącej głowy, usłyszałem głośne stuknięcie i aż podskoczyłem przestraszony. Spojrzałem w dół na swoje stopy, między nimi była ludzka czaszka. Wypadła z głowy maskotki i roztrzaskała się koło moich butów; została tylko pusta twarz i żuchwa. Patrzyły na mnie. Rzuciłem natychmiast głowę Kaczora i jak się pewnie spodziewaliście, udałem się w stronę drzwi. Stanąłem w drzwiach i spojrzałem jeszcze raz na czaszkę na podłodze. Muszę zrobić zdjęcie. MUSZĘ, z jakiegokolwiek, nawet śmiesznego powodu. Muszę mieć dowód tego, co się stało, zwłaszcza, że Disney jakoś się wywinął. Nie miałem wątpliwości, od samego początku, że nawet jeśli to było karygodne zaniedbanie, to Disney był za to ODPOWIEDZIALNY. Wtedy Miki, jego negatyw, przeciwieństwo Mikiego na środku podłogi, zaczął się podnosić. Najpierw usiadł, potem wstał, kostium Myszki Miki… lub cokolwiek w nim było, stało w centrum pomieszczenia, jego sztuczna twarz była wpatrzona prosto we mnie, jak tylko mamrotałem w kółko „Nie… nie… nie… nie…”. Z roztrzęsionymi dłońmi, sercem, które prawie wyrwało się z klatki piersiowej i nogami, które znów miałem jak z waty, uniosłem aparat i wycelowałem obiektyw w to stworzenie, które teraz tylko na mnie patrzyło. Wyświetlacz aparatu pokazał tylko martwe piksele w miejscu, gdzie stała ta kreatura. Dokładna sylwetka kostiumu Myszki Miki. Aparat trząsł się w rękach, rozmazując martwe piksele, mącąc kontury Mikiego na wyświetlaczu. Nagle aparat padł. Był… popsuty. Znów spojrzałem na kostium Myszki Miki. - Hej – powiedział cichym, perwersyjnym, ale idealnie odtworzonym głosem Myszki Miki. – Chcesz, żebym zdjął głowę? Zaczęło ściągać swoją głowę, swoimi niezdarnymi, zakutymi w rękawiczki palcami, zaczynając od szyi, szarpiącymi, niecierpliwymi ruchami podobnymi do ruchów rannego człowiek próbującego wydostać się ze szczęk drapieżnika… Po jego karku zaczęła spływać krew… dużo krwi… Dużo gęstej, grudkowatej, żółtej krwi… Odwróciłem się i usłyszałem odrażający odgłos rozrywanego ubrania i ciała… w głowie miałem tylko, aby się stąd wydostać. Nad drzwiami tego pomieszczenia zobaczyłem ostatnią wiadomość, wyrytą w metalu kością lub pazurem… „OPUSZCZONY PRZEZ BOGA”. Nigdy nie widziałem zdjęć z aparatu. Nigdy nic o tym nie napisałem. Uciekłem z tego miejsca, żeby nie zwariować, już wiem czemu Disney nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek wiedział o tym miejscu. Nie chcieli, żeby ktoś taki jak ja się tam dostał. Nie chcieli, żeby coś takiego się stamtąd wydostało. ---- Autor: Slimebeast Tłumaczenie: sundowner Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie